


Ask A Pretty Boy

by Evilchuckle



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-13
Updated: 2012-06-13
Packaged: 2017-11-07 15:34:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/432720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilchuckle/pseuds/Evilchuckle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek won't make a move so Spencer will.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ask A Pretty Boy

Derek was never going to make a move. He felt as the stronger, older man that Spencer would never comfortably be able to say no to him. Spencer wanted Derek, he had gotten bored of relationships without the solid foundation of a deep friendship, and as both were unattached now was the perfect time. 

Not wanting to give Derek the excuse that Spencer was confused and overly emotional and knowing the dangers of alcohol, Spencer decided to invite Derek over to his place on a quiet Sunday afternoon after a relaxing, as relaxing as it could get, week at the BAU. 

As Derek was driving over to Spencer's place he received a call. Spencer had ordered something from the pharmacy and could he, Derek, pick it up for him please. So it was a Derek bearing unknown gifts that was buzzed into Spencer's apartment complex that sunny afternoon. Dressed in joggers and a plain tight t-shirt, Spencer was leaning on his door frame not letting Derek into his apartment proper. He had a slight smirk and looked confident. 

He motioned to the bag. “Did you peak?” he teased. Derek looked affronted, he understood how important privacy was to Spencer, to all of them, about to sputter an indignant reply Spencer interrupted him, “I only ask because I think you should, before you come in.” 

“Spencer,” Derek paused, unsure of what was going on but knowing that Spencer was in control here and had something he wanted to share, just in his own way. He looked at the other man, and decided to meet strength with strength, with his own special brand of cocky grin he opened the bag only to blink, close it and then open it again.

Yet they were still there, ribbed condoms, flavoured condoms, anal lube and a disposable camera. Spencer looked less self-assured as Derek tried and failed to understand the contents. “This is what I was planning to do for the day, you're more than welcome to join me,” a wicked grin flashed onto his face, “and again some other day, in fact lots of days, and not just for mind-blowing sex but for dinners, and movies, and art galleries, and sporting events, and visits to friends and families, and walks in the park, and sitting around all day at home together, and all the unique coupley things we'll discover that we enjoy together.” 

Derek still stared down at the bag two words, or was it three? running through his head 'mind-blowing sex'. He finally tore his eyes away from the bag and up into Spencer's. Still unsure, the logistics of work and their careers, and sensible facts such as their relationship endangering them on the field screaming at him to think clearly, could they really do this? 

Spencer knew this was the make or break moment taking Derek's head in his hands he leaned in, “so what do you say Pretty Boy?”


End file.
